Short Skirts and Jealous Emperor
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Theo is not pleased with the attention Siluca is receiving with the men.


Title: Short Skirts and Jealous Emperor

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Theo is not pleased with the amount of men staring and smiling at Siluca, and at times would follow her in town, wearing her usual mini skirt that almost reveal her bottoms, and her v line on her lower abdomen showing her figure.

Theo at the present is hiding behind a disguise being followed by Juzel who's being roped to follow around Eramu, Theo as the current Emperor is quite popular among women and men as he is their hero, wearing brown fitting pants tucked on his boots, black dress shirt folded up to his elbow and he took off his black chocker, his head is covered by a cattle hearding hat it resembles a cowboy hat except it is made out of leather, and he brought along some daily paper to hide his face while she follows her.

Currently she's out with the other mages to Moreno's shop to get some needed things for the mages who wanted to make their own personalized wands, Siluca hid her broom and used a simple wooden wand, Theo carved for her, she's impressed by his wood working skills, Theo at times having his day off annoys Siluca to join him as he misses her.

Siluca with her group is about to turn in to corner when some girls who looked up to her started to flock and asked her many things like usual, suddenly, "KYAAA! It's Emperor Theo" the girls jumped and started flocking him at his seat in one of the desert shops outside, he tried to pull up his news paper and hide himself when Juzel took off his own hat, "Let's face it, people recognize your green hair" with that Theo sighed and awkwardly smiled at Siluca who looked un-amused.

"Have you finished your paper works?" she asked and Theo smiled a bit more tying to get his way out of the mess.

"He didn't" Juzel replied, "He's jealous of all your suitors and on lookers and now he's stalk-" Theo slammed his foot stomping at his friend, "OOOUCH!" and Juzel snapped his head to his friend and boss.

"I wasn't, I promise" he awkwardly replied, "I swear… I'm not jealous… I just went out to get… uh…. A pudding… right a pudding" he tried to reason with her.

"I'll buy your unbelievable reasoning and assume you're on your own" she sighed, "Get me one though" she told, and immediately Theo rushed to get what she asked.

"So… if you ask the Emperor to kiss your foot he would?" one of the baffled mages asked in a amusement and Siluca blushed.

"I don't know if Theo-sama has that kink but I think he would in my opinion" told Juzel, this time it was Siluca stomped on his injured foot, "DAMNIT! OW! You guys are perfect match!" he kneeled checking his foot.

"We demand to know more!" grinned by Siluca's mage friends and she blushed madly, she turned around and the girls who's flocking them started squealing, "Th-That's my private-" she was cut off when Moreno cleared his throat with amusement.

"Let's face it you both weren't that quiet when you have your private moment in your room" said by Moreno in laughter.

"Please, my room is beside Theo-sama's" said by Juzel in support, and Siluca again stepped on him.

"Sorry for the wait" Theo went back and pulled a chair for her, the others can see how he cares and loves the mage turned witch, Siluca from heading to Moreno's shop joined Theo instead.

Theo then joined Siluca and her group still wearing his disguise which could not considered as one, he looked like a western horse man instead, the mages finds it cute that the Emperor never once released her hand from linking until they reached the castle.

* * *

Finally in the safety of Theo's office where his piling work is on his table, Siluca looked displeased with it, "Okay, spill why you followed me?" Siluca looked upset.

"Well, wearing those tiny skirt attract wolves, including me… but… the fact that I'm afraid someone will snatch you because of those I'm worried and the same time jealous" Siluca softened after he admitted and she cupped both of his cheeks and kissed him, then I'll change in to something to your liking" she smiled, "Now start working, don't let it pile up or else I'll miss you to bed again" with that Theo without changing or taking off his hat started to read and check on papers and signing them.

"Where's Theo?" asked Alexis who came to visit with the other lords, Selge and Jorgo.

"He's busy finishing papers after Lady Siluca made him" replied by the footman.

"He even forgot to take his hat off and jumped to work!" replied by the twins with giggles.

* * *

Hours later, Alexis who stayed for dinner with the others, Marrine joining Siluca and the other ladies separate when they spotted Theo in his attire with the hat walked passed them stretching his back and hearing the loud crack.

And he cracked his neck as well, folding his sleeves even higher, he finally noticed that he's been wearing the hat, he went back to put it on s hanger and started to walk yawning scratching his chin.

"Well, that was very candid of him" blinked by Marrine, Laura, Eudokia and Selge's mage"

"You haven't seen him in his bushy face state"

"What do you mean?"

"He forgets to shave sometimes"

"Does he go down there?" Eudokia asked with a playful grin, Laura gets it while Marrine and Siluca with the younger mage wondered when, "Does he do things down there when in your private moment" with that the three gets it and blushed.

"As expected, if that happens use some Shea butter it helps with the burn" with that Laura laughed hysterically.

* * *

Finally after dinner Theo bathe wearing only his pants on and ready to sleep waiting for his betrothed, she came out wearing her laced lingerie covered with see through dress, Theo had to awe and salivate staring at her figure, when she came close to him she pulled her to his lap and ravaged her immediately.

Meanwhile, "Why must they hate me like this? I demand a change of room!" cried Juzel.

~END?~


End file.
